


Happily Ever After

by beautifulconcordia



Series: Joy and Victoria: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to She's My Princess. Joy and Victoria are married and happily living together with two children and a third on the way. This is a continuation of their love, and affection for each other now that they are married. M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once again, Joy was expecting, and Victoria was excited. She wanted to tell the world that her beautiful wife was expecting again. This was a miracle for the two of them; they thought after Alexandria, they wouldn’t be able to have another baby. Sadie was the oldest, but she was adopted by Joy and Victoria when she was three. Alexandria was just a little over a year old, and Joy had decided, she would try again.

‘Hey, what will I have to lose? I want us to have one more chance.’

Victoria smiled when Joy told her the news. She holds Joy in her arms, smiling and kissing her gently.

‘Us…having another baby. I’m hoping for another girl. I wouldn’t know what to do if we had a boy, ‘she says, smiling as she gently rests her hand against Joy’s stomach.

Joy smiles sweetly at her, resting her hand against Victoria’s. ‘Sweetheart, let’s just wait and be surprised. Doctor says I’m only about two months along.’ Victoria looks down at her hands resting on Joy’s small swell, and smiles.

‘I’m just excited for us to be parents again…for the third time.’

They walk out to their balcony, and stand there; looking outside at the scenery of the woodsy area they were in. It was a gorgeous view that Victoria found quite peaceful and she’d go out there to read, or to think. Holding Joy in her arms they stare out into the wooded abyss.

‘Babe, I love you and our children. I’m happy for us to have this chance. I will be there every step of the way, just like I was with Alexie. I’ll be the doting wife.’

Joy smiles, resting her head into Victoria’s chest. ‘You’ll love me even when I’m emotional and everything?’

Victoria silences Joy’s worries with a kiss. Parting, she smiles. ‘Baby, I’m your wife. I love you no matter what.’ They stand in silence, and suddenly, Victoria feels a hand pressing hers against Joy’s small bump. They then part, and walk inside, and sit on the couch. Sadie was at a friend’s; Alexandra was napping, so they were alone.

‘So why did you wait to tell me?’

Joy grasps her hand in hers, smiling. ‘I wanted to make sure everything was alright before I did.’

Victoria leans in to kiss her wife, and they part, and she smiles at Joy. Silently she rests her palm against Joy’s small swell, gently rubbing it. Her hand slips in Joy’s blouse, feeling the slight roundness of the bump. Joy smiles, and Victoria continues, as she pushes Joy’s blouse up, and leans in to kiss her bump gently.

‘This baby will be loved.’

\--

That evening, Victoria lies there in bed, Joy in her arms. She couldn’t believe she was going to be a parent again. She tries and sleeps, but is woken up by Joy.

‘Love, are you awake?’

Victoria yawns. She was exhausted from the day, but she knew that tone. Joy wanted her. Joy wanted her to be there.

‘What is it, my dear? Are you okay?’

She smiles as she says this, stroking Joy’s hair gently with one hand, the other arm and hand still around her waist. Victoria was a bit sleepy, but she knew by the tone Joy wanted her and needed her. So she tried to stay awake. It was for Joy’s sake.

Joy whispers softly. ‘I’m a bit sick to my stomach. Would you be a good wife, and rub my belly…like my Mum used to do when I had a stomachache?’ she looks into Victoria’s eyes with that plea and smile, and Victoria couldn’t resist.

‘Of course baby girl. I want you to feel comfortable.’

Joy smiles and Victoria gently lets go, and rolls to her side of the bed so Joy could get comfortable. She hands Joy a few pillows to rest her head on, and Joy smiles, propping her pillows up. She lies up, and Victoria lies next to her and gently pushes Joy’s tank top up, and proceeds to rub her belly gently. Joy sighs, and smiles.

‘Thank you, it’s helping me feel so much better. Mum used to rub my belly when I was sick with a stomachache. It always made me feel better.’

Victoria smiles, ‘I remember you telling me this. When you were carrying Alexie, I rubbed your belly every night when you were sick. It seemed to help you keep food down.’

Joy nods. She was feeling better, and it was thanks to Victoria. ‘It does, love, and I love when you are like this.’

Victoria lies there, rubbing her wife’s two months pregnant belly. She was content, happy, everything in between. With another child on the way, she was excited.  Excited for what was going to happen. Excited for what was to come. She gently tickles Joy’s stomach with her fingertips, and Joy smiles.

‘I love you, Tori.’

Victoria smiles sweetly at her wife, and continues to rub her belly, as Joy sighs, content. She soon falls asleep, and Victoria smiles, and gently pats her stomach.

‘Night babe,’ she says, her eyes closing as she still rested her hand on Joy’s stomach, they fall asleep.

\--

The morning comes, and Joy wakes up to find her wife, missing from their bed. She smiles, remembering the moment they had together. Just as she thought that, Victoria comes bursting in with breakfast for Joy.

‘Morning sunshine, how did you sleep?’ Victoria says cheerfully, as she sets the tray of tea and muffin down. She had hoped Joy slept well, being that she was there all night.

‘I slept rather well, thank you. Oh my, is this…’ she trails off, as she sips her tea.  She smiles, and sets her tea down to give Victoria a peck on the cheek.

‘You gave me my favorite tea. Thanks, love.’

Victoria smiles sweetly, knowing that she did right. Sitting on the bed next to Joy as she eats, they talk.

They talk about everything and anything. Just as they finished a conversation, Alexandra crawls in. Victoria smiles and gets up to pick up the baby and bring her to Joy. The little girl babbles in baby talk excitedly as she rests her head against Victoria’s shoulder. Victoria then sets her on the bed, and she crawls over to Joy who was eating her breakfast on the tray Victoria gave her. Joy lifts Alexandra and takes her in her arms.

‘Hello, my little angel. Did you have a good sleep?’

The little girl giggles and lays her head against Joy’s shoulder.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

Just as she says that, Sadie peeks in, having just arrived home from her sleepover.

‘Any room for me on the bed?’ she says, as she runs over to greet Joy and Victoria and her little sister. Victoria smiles and picks Sadie up, and puts her on the bed.

‘You’re getting to be a big girl. Almost eight years old, I can’t believe it.’

Sadie smiles at Victoria, and reaches over to Joy to pick up her sister. The younger Scroggs-Chase giggled at her sister and started making faces.

‘Don’t stick out your tongue at me!’ Sadie says, trying hard to not laugh too hard. Alexandria smiled, erupting into a fit of giggles which made Joy and Victoria smile. Joy reaches over, touching Victoria’s hand. Victoria smiles and says to Sadie, ’Sade, mom and I have some news we wanted to share with both you and your sister. Victoria squeezes Joy’s hand, and Joy nods silently at Victoria, a sign of approval that she could tell them.

‘We’re having another baby.’

Sadie looks first at Victoria, then at Joy, and then asks, ‘Is it true?’

Joy smiles sweetly at their daughter. ‘It’s true. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.’

She lets Sadie digest what she just said, and then Sadie says, ‘Don’t I have Owen already?’

Joy and Victoria smile. Owen was now a big part of their life, he came over when he was in town, playing games with his half-sisters, taking them to the zoo, anything they did, and they did with their big brother.

Joy smiles at that, and says, ‘Yes, you already have a brother and a sister. We’re just saying there’s another one on the way.’

Sadie looks at Joy, and smiles. ‘Yay!’ Turning to her baby sister, who she was still holding, she smiles, and says,’Lexie, we’re getting a new sister or brother!’

The one year old giggled and smiled a little as Sadie hugged her close. Victoria smiled, and Joy looked at her wife, as they shared a mutual glance and Joy grasps her hand. They were happy, nuzzling noses gently as they watched Sadie play with her little sister on their bed. It was a happy moment in the Scroggs-Chase household

\--.

It was Joy and Victoria’s date day. Usually they did this so they could spend some time together without their kids. Today’s date day consisted of shopping and lunch out. Victoria was helping Joy pick out a new dress. They were going to an important charity function, and Joy was upset because none of her dresses that she had looked right on her. At four months along, she was showing, but she didn’t have any dresses that would fit her right, as she had gotten rid of a lot of them when Victoria’s show was having a clothing drive, and she donated half of her maternity dresses to charity. So Victoria suggested a day out together, to which she happily accepted. Melanie was in town, so she offered to watch their kids while Joy and Victoria went out and spent time together. Joy picks up a dress, fingering the fabric.

‘I wish I could pull this off.’

Victoria puts her arms around her wife, ’Oh babe, you still could. And I’m being honest. You look amazing.’

Joy raises an eyebrow, ’Oh Tori…cut the crap, you’re just saying that to make me feel good.’

Victoria smiles sweetly, silencing her with a kiss to the lips. ‘Babe, don’t say that. You’re gorgeous.’ Joy smiled, knowing Victoria was right.

‘Oh, I suppose, ‘she says, as she picks up another dress. ‘Now this one is lovely, but dear, would I look great in this one?’ Joy asks, as she points to a peach colored dress, which seemed to flow and was beautiful under lighting.

Victoria smiles at her wife, and looks at the dress Joy was holding up. ‘It would bring out your beauty. Go, go try it on…I want to see how you look in it.’

Joy grins, and takes the dress, and searches for a dressing room to try it on. Moments later, she comes out, and Victoria looks up from her fashion magazine, smiling.

‘Oh my…dear, you look simply fantastic,’ she says, setting her magazine down, and getting up to take a better look at her wife. She takes Joy in her arms, and smiles.

‘I like this outfit. I could totally wear my black ensemble, and we can coordinate.’

Joy smiled at the thought of her in her outfit. ‘And maybe, love you can wear that scarf I knitted you.’ Joy had been taking up knitting, and although she only knew how to knit scarves and hats, she always was knitting Victoria a new hat or a new scarf. Victoria loved them, she was always gushing to her cast mates how talented Joy was with knitting.  She smiles knowing that the new royal blue one would go so beautifully with the suit she was angling to wear. Or even better, that red scarf. She didn’t know, she just smiled as they walked up to the cashier and Victoria handed the card to pay for Joy’s dress. The transaction was done, and Victoria and Joy thank the woman, exiting the store.

‘So what do you want to do now, honey? We have a few more hours before we have to pick up the kids.’

Victoria leans in, and smiles, ‘Well, why don’t we get lunch out, and go from there. I know this amazing Greek restaurant that makes the best pitas ever. And then we can take them home and spend some quality couples’ time together.’

Joy rests her head on Victoria’s shoulder. ‘Babe, you know me all too well.’

They walk to the restaurant together, hand in hand. Victoria always knew what Joy wanted. And most times she was right. All Joy wanted was to eat some delicious pitas and try that hummus that Victoria had been raving about for the last few weeks. It must have been good if Victoria liked it. Joy knew Victoria was normally a picky eater.

‘I want to try that hummus you’ve been raving about, and I could go for some of those grilled pitas you brought me home that one night.’

Victoria smiles sweetly, ’It’s great really. Until the cast met there last week, I had never tried anything like it.’

She looks at Joy, who smiles, and then says, ‘You’ll love it, and it’s great.’

They walk, as the restaurant was a decent distance, and Victoria thought it would be great exercise to build up a bit of an appetite. So along the way, they walk the streets, holding hands and chatting happily.

Victoria updates her on what is going on at work, and she updates her on the baby, as Victoria had to miss an appointment due to filming schedules. Joy smiles and pulls an ultrasound picture out of her purse.

‘This is our bundle of joy,’ she says, smiling as she hands it to Victoria to look at.

Victoria reaches over to hug her wife. ‘Our baby is so beautiful,’ she says, tears in her eyes. Joy smiles and reaches to dab Victoria’s eyelids.

‘I know, and I can’t wait to find out more.’

They enter the restaurant and Victoria heads to order, as Joy places the photograph back in her purse, but not before she smiled at it. She knew it, six more months and they’d be parents again. It was something that was so surreal to her. She never thought she’d have kids again after Owen. Victoria comes back with a bag of food, and smiles.

‘I got you the same one I got, and I ordered two for you if you end up liking them.’

Joy smiles, and looks at Victoria, ‘I probably will, and honey, I’m eating for two, so it’s not an issue.’

Victoria looks into her eyes and smiles sweetly. ‘Come on, let’s go home, and we’ll eat and maybe enjoy a movie or something together…does that sound good to you?’

Joy smiles, resting her head on Victoria’s shoulder. ‘Actually a few hours at home with my lady before the kids come home from spending time with Melanie at her hotel, would be marvelous.’

Victoria takes her hand, and smiles. ‘I knew you’d like this idea.’

\--

‘I can’t wait for this baby. You have no idea how excited I am.’ She smiles at Joy, reaching over to touch her bump gently.  Joy smiles, placing her hand on Victoria’s.

‘I think I’m able to tell,’ she says with a smile. Victoria was ever the doting wife. Whether it was trekking through bad weather just to get Joy some chili dogs because she craved them, or laying there next to her, as they felt the baby kick together, Victoria was there.

Joy smiles, and Victoria looks at her as they lay there, her hand still stretched over her bump. A flutter was felt, and they shared a smile together.

‘She kicked, ‘Joy says and Victoria does a double take.

‘She? Is it a girl?’

Joy sheepishly grins. ‘I have a feeling it is. I don’t know why, but I do. My ultrasound is tomorrow, and the doctor is going to tell me then. Are you going to come along? I want you to be there, holding my hand as we watch our beautiful baby on screen.’

Victoria leans in to kiss her wife gently. ‘Of course I will. I want to see our baby,’ she says, as she rests her hand against Joy’s belly.

Joy smiles sweetly at her wife. ‘I love you, my doting wife. You’re perfect in my eyes.’

Victoria feels a flutter against her palm. She looks at Joy, who was beaming.

‘Our baby is happy to hear that.’

Joy smiles and takes Victoria’s hand, guiding it across her belly. They look at each other lovingly, sharing a smile again before Joy takes Victoria’s hand in hers.

‘Would you care to cuddle for a little while? I’m kind of in the mood.’

Victoria smiles and holds out her arms. ‘I’d love that a lot, come here sweetheart.’ Joy smiles and snuggles in her wife’s arms. Victoria rests her arms around Joy, her palms resting on her bump. Joy sighs, content. She had her loving wife holding her.

Victoria smiles at her wife, holding her tightly in her arms. She nuzzles noses with Joy, and they feel the baby kick. Smiling, Victoria looks at Joy.

‘We have a soccer player on our hands, my dear.’

Joy raises an eyebrow, surprised that Victoria even knew what soccer was. She grasps her wife’s hand and places it on her stomach. Gently, Victoria pats her stomach, and looks at Joy with a smile.

‘Six more months and we’ll be parents again…babe, this is so surreal.’

Joy sets Victoria’s palm on her belly again. ‘I know, love. I didn’t think I could get pregnant again. But right now, all I can think of is how swollen my feet are from all that walking we did today just to find a dress for that charity event. I totally regret that I got rid of the dresses I wore while pregnant with Alexie, but I wasn’t sure at the time that I wanted more children before I was too old to.’

Victoria presses a kiss against her forehead. ‘Aw, baby girl, let me give you a foot massage. You’ve always loved those…’

Joy smiles at her, adding, ’Oh…you know what I like.’

Victoria grins, and moves to where Joy’s feet were. She picks up Joy’s foot, and kneads it gently as she listens to Joy moan at the feeling of Victoria’s hands kneading her sore and swollen feet.

‘Oh my word, that’s amazing. Really, babe…I didn’t realize how gifted you are with your hands.’

Victoria laughs as she continues kneading with her thumbs. ‘Babe, you always say that, and we’ve been together for five years, married for almost two. You’re gifted with your hands too.’

She continues her loving act, and finally moves on to the other foot, doing the same thing again, she smiles as she continues, as Joy vents to her.

‘So honey, I’m sorry I talked your ear off.’

Victoria raises an eyebrow. ‘You didn’t. Really, I didn’t mind…we’re a couple. It’s healthy couple things, things I read in one of those self-help books on relationships Mel gave me for Christmas.’

Joy smiles at Victoria. ‘You know, those books really come in handy, don’t they?’

Victoria smiled at her as she crawls back over to her, and Joy puts an arm around her. ‘They really do, dear.’

Snuggling in Joy’s arms, Victoria smiles sweetly, sighing. Joy strokes her hair gently, as Victoria holds her close, her arm around her waist. She looks up at Joy.

‘May I?’ she asks, and Joy nods.

Victoria lies there with Joy, her head resting against Joy’s bump. Her hand at times reached to stroke it with a few fingers and she smiles, content.

‘I cannot wait for the doctor’s appointment. I really want to know the gender.’

Joy smiles at her, stroking her hair gently. She loved how attentive Victoria had been lately.

‘I’m hoping for another girl. Maybe we’ll be lucky.’

Victoria smiles sweetly, ‘But if it’s a boy, we will love him just the same.’ Joy smiles at that thought. She knew both of them wanted a girl, but if they had a boy, she would be okay with it too.

‘I agree, love. It’s just we’re lucky with girls. Boys can be a bit rambunctious at times. Remember Mel’s son when he was a baby?’

Victoria nods. How could she forget? Will was always running around, dumping contents of purses, spilling his juice so often that a stain eventually formed on Melanie’s table, and never left. She sighs, and Victoria gently pats her stomach.

‘Our baby so far has a good temperament. Hopefully our baby will be a quiet and happy baby, just like Alexie was.’

Joy smiles sweetly, and grabs Victoria’s hand, guiding it across the small swell. ‘You know, I hope so too. I don’t think I could handle a wild child.’

Victoria raises an eyebrow. ‘Honestly, I don’t think so either. I’m happy that Sadie and Alexandra are calmer. I don’t have to chase them around.’

Joy nods in agreement. ‘That my dear, is true.’

Smiling at Joy’s response, Victoria grasps her wife’s hand, squeezing it gently.

‘I’m excited for tomorrow,’ she says, leaning in to kiss Joy.

\--

Victoria reads her book. Joy bought her one of those parenting books. Looking up from her book, she watches as Joy reads her book.

‘Honey, what are you reading?’

Joy looks over at Victoria, her reading glasses falling down her nose a bit.

‘Yet like the millionth parenting book. I swear they all sound alike.’

Victoria laughs and smiles, taking her wife’s hand. ‘Baby, they’re all alike.’ Joy smiles at her wife, squeezing her hand gently.

‘That, my dear is true,’ she says, a smile on her face.

\--

Victoria watches as their baby moves on the screen.

‘It’s a girl, and she’s healthy,’ the doctor says proudly. Victoria and Joy look at each other, smiling. Joy squeezes her wife’s hand gently and Victoria looks into her eyes, smiling brightly. Taking notes, the doctor looks up and smiles.

‘I’ll be back in shortly, just had to file this,’ she smiles at the two women, and exits the room, leaving Joy and Victoria in the room alone. Joy looks up at her wife, smiling.

‘I called it. I knew I was carrying a girl.’

Victoria leans down to stroke her hair, pushing a stray bang away and kisses her forehead. She smiles sweetly, and says, ‘I know, dear, I know.’

Just as she says that, the doctor walks in.

‘Alright, Joy…we’re just going to finish the ultrasound, and then we’ll take some pictures. Victoria, would you like to see the baby again?’

Victoria, sitting in a chair, as she holds Joy’s hand, smiles. ‘Of course.’

The doctor nods and begins to perform the sonogram. Soon enough, they see their baby on screen. Victoria has tears in her eyes, and leans to whispers to Joy, ‘Baby, she looks like you.’

Joy raises an eyebrow. ‘Honey, we’ll know in five months how much she looks like me.’ The doctor smiles and Joy grasps Victoria’s hand.

They come home after the appointment, smiling. Their kids weren’t home; they were out shopping with Melanie. Victoria smiles, and swings her arms around Joy as they sit on the couch.

‘Babe, we have a girl…a healthy baby girl.’ Her palms rest on Joy’s stomach. She leans in to kiss her wife, who smiles at the attention.

‘Dear, you’re so attentive tonight.’

Victoria removes her tie, throwing it against a chair. She unbuttons her blouse a little, and then snuggles close to her wife. It was hard to believe, months from now, they’d be parents again. Victoria never dreamed that this would happen. She never dreamed that she’d be in love. She always imagined her and Joy together, but she never dreamed they’d last as long as they have, and be married in a civil union marriage and living quite a distance away from their friend. She never imagined being able to live modestly while continuing her career as an actress, and that Joy would be her right hand woman as her assistant, makeup artist, anything Victoria needed her to be. She never imagined they would be parents to two beautiful girls, and a third girl on the way. It made her smile at the thought. Joy strokes her hair gently; as she loved every minute of attention Victoria was giving her.

‘I love when you’re like this. I can’t wait to see what you’re like when the baby’s born.’ Victoria smiles and kisses her.

‘You already have, love. And this baby’s going to get just as much love as our other two.’

Joy smiles at her wife, and sighs. ‘She sure will. Have you thought of names, dear?’

Victoria thinks for a moment. She responds, smiling. ‘I think it will come to us the minute we see her.’

Joy laughs, knowing exactly what Victoria meant. She always knew picking names was going to be so difficult. It had to have a meaning between them, and Sadie and Alexandria, well, Sadie’s name was already her given name when she was adopted by Joy and Victoria, and Alexandria was named for a coworker of Victoria’s because Victoria thought the name would fit her better than the other one she had chosen, Julia. Joy had thought Julia sounded just as clashing with Scroggs as her own name did, although Victoria and Joy took each other’s last names the year before, and hyphened them. Victoria takes her wife in her arms, cuddling her.

Smiling, Joy reaches to grab Victoria’s hand, placing it on her bump.

‘We’ll know in time, don’t worry.’ She leans up, letting her nose touch Victoria’s, nuzzling it gently, as she grins from ear to ear. Victoria smiles and they part, looking at each other.

‘I’m not too worried, we’ll see our little girl soon enough, but for now, let’s spend time with each other. Once our little girl comes, sleep will no longer be an option.’

Joy grins. ‘I love you, Victoria.’

‘Aw, look at our soon to be newborn,’ Victoria cooed, looking at the ultrasound photo. Joy peers at it, smiling.

‘I can’t wait to see her,’ Victoria smiles, putting her arms around Joy.

‘It will be so amazing, being parents again, don’t you think?’

Joy looks up at Victoria smiling. ‘Of course. Victoria, honey?’

Victoria smiles at her, she was ready to do whatever her wife wanted her to do.

‘Honeybunches, what do you need?’

Joy smiles amazed that Victoria was so attentive to her needs.

Victoria snuggles with her wife, her head resting on her wife’s stomach. Joy runs her hands through Victoria’s hair, smiling as she watches her wife listen to their baby’s heartbeat with a smile. Victoria seemed content, happy. Joy smiles and speaks, ‘Let’s try and find a name we can give her that fits.’

Victoria looks up, smiling, ‘Honey, I thought we were going to wait, and see her first.’

She leans in, kissing her wife. Her fingers danced against Joy’s shoulder, and she brushes away Joy’s hair, kissing her against her neck. Joy moans softly, looking at her.

‘Tori, honey…the kids will be home soon,’ she says, her voice raspy.

Victoria smiles and Joy takes her hand, placing it on her belly. She figures that Victoria wanted to feel the baby kick, and not too long after, she feels a flutter against her palm. Looking up, she finds her wife, smiling brightly.

‘She made her presence known.’

Joy smiles and grabs Victoria's hands in her own, sighing. 'Our little Jules, she's saying hello.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'You know, babe…I like that name. It's so beautiful.' In celebration, she throws her arms around Joy, showering her with kisses. They proceed to make out, Victoria holding her wife gently in her arms, taking great care to protect her. Pausing, they look into each other's eyes.

'Jules. I like that name. Perfect baby name is perfect.'

Joy grins, leaning into kiss her again. 'I agree. I guess it was easier than I thought it would be.'

Victoria sighs and snuggles with her wife. 'Maybe we just needed to relax and let it come to us.'

Just as the two of them continued to snuggle with each other, they hear Sadie and Melanie and Alexandria come inside. Melanie was holding the younger Chase-Scroggs, who was soundly sleeping on Mel's shoulder.

Joy smiles sweetly, and Victoria takes the baby from Melanie. 'Aw, our little baby girl was tuckered out.' She holds their sleeping daughter who sighs, and Joy looks at her, and smiles.

'Tori honey why you don't get her to bed.' Victoria nods and gets up, carrying their daughter to her bedroom. Melanie looks at Joy, and Sadie smiles, and says,' Night, Auntie Melanie…thanks for everything!' she heads off, following Victoria who was carrying Alexandria, and Melanie smiles.

'You guys amaze me. Both your kids are wonderful.'

Joy smiles, 'Thank you, Mel.'

Melanie smiles at the compliment, and says, 'How's everything. Anything new? Elka said you and Victoria are expecting again.'

Joy grins, and says, 'Yes. I'm due in about 4 months. We're having another girl.'

She stands up, and Melanie smiles. 'Congrats, Joy! You and Victoria must be really excited.'

Victoria comes out, and puts her arms around Joy. 'I see you told Mel.' She gently kisses Joy's cheek, and Melanie smiles.

'You two are so cute together. '

Victoria smiles and continues to hold Joy in her arms.

'Thank you, Mel.' She smiles and Joy smiles, squeezing Victoria's hand gently.

Melanie looks at her two best friends, smiling, 'Well, I best be off. I need to get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll meet up and catch up. You have no idea how much I miss you two in my daily life.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at Melanie. 'I'd like that, I'd like that a lot, and Joy would too. We miss you too.'

Melanie gives them both hugs, and leaves, but not before waving goodbye.

Joy and Victoria wave back, Victoria's arm still wrapped around Joy's waist gently.

Victoria is getting ready for the day, as Joy is too. They are to meet up with Melanie and catch up, while the girls were being cared for by the new nanny that Joy hired. Victoria was hesitant about hiring a nanny, being that she regretted getting one for the older children, but Joy reassured her.

‘Honey, we can still be hands on parents. She’ll just be there when we can’t.’

Victoria sighs, and kisses her wife’s cheek gently. ‘That’s true. Just as long as we remain hands on and involved in their lives, it’s all I want. I don’t want to repeat history.’

Joy smiles and gives Victoria a hug. ‘Honey, we’ve been fine up until now. With the baby coming, we do need a little extra help if you’re to maintain your career, and for me to continue being your manager and assistant in addition to juggling three kids under the age of 10, including pets.’

Victoria leans in to give her wife a kiss on the lips. ‘Honey, you’ve been amazing. You’ve been amazing as both a mom, and an assistant. I love and appreciate all that you’ve done for me, and the kids.’

Joy smiles and hugs her. ‘You’ve been absolutely wonderful yourself, love. You’ve been the perfect wife, and an amazing mom. Don’t doubt yourself for a second, darling.’

Victoria pauses for a moment to look at her wife. Joy looked stunning. At almost six months along, she looked absolutely gorgeous, radiant. Her glow was clearly obvious. Swept into a ponytail, she wears a gorgeous black number with strappy heels. Joy glowed everywhere, and it was clear she was happy about expecting. The dress hugged her curves quite nicely. Victoria bites her lip nervously, and sweeps her wife into her arms.

‘You look stunning, my love,’ she says, giving Joy once again the once over, checking her out again. Joy smiles and looks at her, checking out her blouse and well pressed slacks. Victoria was perfect, she thinks, biting her lip nervously.

‘You’re not so bad yourself, gorgeous,’ Joy says her voice breathy. She pulls in closer to Victoria, swinging an arm around Victoria’s waist. Victoria raises an eyebrow.

‘Honey, we have to meet with Mel, she’s expecting us.’

Joy doesn’t say anything, pressing her lips against Victoria’s neck. She stops for a moment, and says, ‘Mel can wait a bit, can’t she, dear?’ she proceeds to kiss Victoria against the nape of her neck, while in between listening to Victoria’s gasps. Victoria manages to speak, still breathless from her reaction to Joy’s lips against her neck, nipping and sucking gently.

‘Joy…’ she says, before trailing off as Joy continues. Joy pauses and smiles seductively at her wife, biting her lip. Victoria smiles, and looks at her watch.

‘Honey, we’re supposed to meet with Mel soon, let’s finish up and we need to head out and meet her,’ Victoria says, appearing behind her, slipping her hands to cup her swollen breasts, then slides down, her hands resting on her stomach. Victoria smiles and kisses Joy gently against her lips.

‘Tonight, babe…tonight,’ she whispers, and Joy smiles and places her hand on Victoria’s.

‘No sweetheart, right now. I want you, right now.’ Victoria doesn’t say anything as Joy pushes her to the wall in their bathroom, making out with her, her hands running through Victoria’s hair.

‘Mm, baby…’ she says, her lips trailing down Victoria’s neck and her collarbone. Victoria whimpers at the feeling of Joy’s lips against her skin. Joy stops momentarily, and smiles, her fingers tracing against Victoria’s chest.

‘You look wonderful, my dear. Simply and utterly gorgeous,’ she says as her finger traces Victoria’s cleavage, then smiles seductively, pouting.

Victoria shudders, and says, ‘Joy, baby…you look amazing too. You’re positively glowing.’ She takes Joy’s hand in hers, and kisses it gently. Joy smiles and not long after, she makes a bit of a face.

‘Honeybunches, are you alright?’’

Joy nods, placing her hand against her belly. ‘I think I need to lie down before we go see Mel. I think my nausea kicked in again.’

Victoria raises an eyebrow, worried. ‘Baby, you want me to do anything for you? Biscuits, tea…massage, a cuddle, anything? Just name it and I’m there, sweetheart.’

Joy smiles a little, and says,’ Hold me, please.’

Victoria gets on their bed next to Joy, who laid flat on her side. She carefully holds Joy and rests her on her lap. Victoria strokes her hair, smiling.

‘I told you I would be there. Do you need anything else?’

Joy doesn’t say anything; she grabs Victoria’s hand, placing it on her stomach. Victoria smiles, and presses a kiss against Joy’s forehead. Her other hand holds the opposite side, and Joy smiles.

‘I can’t believe how big I’ve gotten. I feel like a whale.’

Victoria sighed, ‘Joy, you are not a whale. Stop saying that. You’re beautiful.’

Joy leans up to kiss Victoria’s cheek. ‘I love you.’

Victoria smiles, ‘I love you too, sweetheart.’

Victoria leans up, and Joy, still lying on a few propped up pillows, grins.

‘Come lay with me, love. I’ll let you snuggle in my arms,’ she says, grinning madly. Victoria smiles at the offer of a cuddle, and gently nestles in Joy’s arms, and Joy takes her, smiling.

‘I take it you’re feeling better, my dear?’ Victoria says, smiling.

Joy smiles at Victoria, and she smiles, snuggling in her arms as Joy strokes her hair with one hand.

‘I feel better when I’m with you, beautiful.’

Victoria grins, and throws her arms around Joy’s neck, showering her with kisses.

‘Canadian sunsets are beautiful,’ Victoria says, as the two women stood outside on their balcony, staring across what was Lake Ontario. She holds her wife close, as they take in the sunset together.

‘I have to agree. Nothing like sharing a sunset with the one you care the deepest about,’ Joy says, leaning in to kiss Victoria’s cheek. Victoria smiles and looks at her, adding to her comment,’ Agreed. And tonight was perfect. The kids are with Mel, and it’s just us two. Perfect night is perfect.’ Joy looks up at her, her eyes dancing with sheer excitement. Victoria sees her excitement, and holds her gently, her arm around Joy’s waist, and her other around her belly, her fingers spread out gently.

‘The tower looks lovely lit up at night, doesn’t it?’

Joy smiles, ‘It does, quite lovely.’

Victoria presses her closer, leans in to kiss her against her neck. She presses a few soft kisses, as Joy smiles.

‘Setting the tone of the evening, are you?’

Victoria’s arms wrap around her waist and she continues pressing kisses, only stopping to look at her wife with a cheesy grin. She continues her pathway, leaving kisses against her collarbone and her cleavage. Joy stares off into the distance, a smile across her lips. She whimpers at the feeling of Victoria’s lips against her neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking gently.

‘Love; don’t you feel we should go somewhere more intimate?’ Joy says, breathy from her reaction to Victoria’s lips against her skin. Victoria pauses again, looking a little hurt as she pouted her lip…but then she smiled.

‘Oh what am I thinking? I’m being immodest.’ She grabs Joy, gently leading her back into their living room. Victoria closes the glass sliding door, locking it, and then drawing the curtains. She heads towards the couch, while Joy sits. Victoria adjusts herself to accommodate Joy’s belly.

Victoria straddles over her wife, a smile on her face.

‘It’s a perfect moment, you…me…’she begins, trailing off.

Joy looks up at her, her eyes dancing with excitement, a smile across her lips.

‘I never thought I would either. Now shut up and kiss me.’

Victoria leans down and kisses her wife against her soft lips. She notes how beautiful Joy is, taking mental notes as she touches Joy’s cheek with the palm of her hand, caressing it gently as she kisses her against her lips twice. Her hands gently caress Joy’s sides, then gently cupping her belly.

‘You are so gorgeous, my lady,’ Victoria says, gasping as she kisses against Joy’s neck, and collarbone, her hands still caressing her sides before moving towards the center of the swell. Joy gasps and whimpers, barely able to speak a word as her wife’s soft and silky lips nip and suck gently against the side of her neck. Gently, Victoria pulls up Joy’s blouse, exposing her belly. Victoria unbuttons the blouse, and tosses it aside, leaving Joy only in her bra and skirt. Victoria bites her lip in anticipation of what she was going to do next. Joy reaches to unhook her own bra, but Victoria gently swats her wife’s hand away from the clasp.

‘Let me,’ she says huskily. With a swipe of her fingers, Joy’s bra was unhooked. Victoria sighs and leans in to kiss against the cleavage. She slowly makes her way towards the tops, gently kissing the tops of both swollen breasts, as Joy moans softly. Victoria was cautious, but she continued, even stopping to lap at her rosy areola. At that moment, Joy gasps. Victoria trails her tongue from her chest down, even kissing the belly. Joy smiles, and Victoria snuggles close to Joy, who takes her in her arms.

‘Please stay with me a while, I’ll make it worth it.’

Victoria pulls the blanket over the two of them, and she lies next to her, smiling.

‘What do you mean worth it? Tonight was worth it, honey. We had time to ourselves, and spent time with each other. We won’t be able to once the baby arrives,’ she says, her fingers dancing across Joy’s stomach. Joy smiles at her wife, and kisses her on the lips, pausing to say, ‘We still will, it’s just we have to make time around feedings and diaper changes and Sadie’s dance recitals and lessons, and Alexie’s gym time. We’ll still be able to, it’s just we’ll have to find time.’

Joy smiles and touches Victoria’s cheek. ‘Honey, I better get presentable. The kids will be home soon, and here I am, topless. Help me dress, won’t you, sweetheart?’ she sits up, and Victoria hands her the bra, then her blouse. Victoria helps her with her bra, and then helps her get her blouse back on. When finished, she turns to Victoria, giving her a kiss on the lips.

‘Thanks, honey. What would I do without you?’

' _Victoria, what do you think about the revival of Edge of Tomorrow?'_

' _Miss Chase, would you play Honor St. Raven if it was offered to you?'_

Victoria was in a mood. She tries to force a smile, and Joy's hand squeezed hers gently. She looks over at her wife, and smiled a little.

' _Humor them, love. Do what you do best.'_

Victoria nods, and turns to the paparazzi. 'First off, I don't know, and second if the opportunity came up, I would consider it if it didn't interfere with my schedule.'

The paparazzi was hungry for answers, not letting up, they kept pressing her. Victoria held her tongue the best she could.

' _Miss Chase, is it true that you and your partner are expecting again?'_

' _Miss Chase?'_

Victoria was clearly trying to get through the crowd, her mood was anxious; she needed one of those pills that she was prescribed last year after her anxiety attack. Joy had her arm around Victoria's waist, trying to keep Victoria close to her. Softly, Joy whispers, 'It's alright darling, take a deep breath. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. Remember that.' Gently she takes Victoria's hand for a moment, gently squeezing it again.

'It will all be over soon. They're just a curious bunch.'

Taking another deep breath, she answers as calmly as possible,' Yes, my wife and I are expecting again. No more answers.'

Joy leads her wife inside, and they found the nearest bathroom. Victoria runs to splash cold water on her face. Joy puts her arms around Victoria, and Victoria reaches for her hand, grabbing it in her own.

'Thank you,' Victoria says, barely whispering. She hated when she had these anxiety attacks. But Joy was always there with a smile, or a hug. Joy nods, kissing her cheek gently. Victoria smiles, squeezing her hand gently. At that moment, she looks at Joy, her hand pressed against Joy's belly.

'I'm worried about you. Are you doing alright? I'm worried for you and the baby.'

Joy was always amazed at how much Victoria worried about her. Her first thought had jumped to the baby Joy was carrying…their baby. Joy touches Victoria's hand gently.

'Thanks for your concern, honey. I'm alright, and judging by the amount Jules has kicked in the last fifteen minutes, she seems pretty healthy to me.'

Victoria smiles and Joy kisses her on her lips gently.

'I love you Victoria. I'm here for you, I'm your wife. I took the vows and moved to Toronto to be with you. We have two wonderful children and another one on the way. Your career has bloomed again. We have great friends and a wonderful support system. I'm proud to be your wife. And for the record, Chase is a prettier last name to have.'

Joy was making references to how she hated her maiden name. Although she still used it professionally, she, with support from Victoria last year had her last name legally hyphenated to include Victoria's last name. It seemed to flow better than just Scroggs alone. Victoria smiles sweetly, gently pressing her palm against Joy's stomach, smiling as she feels a flutter against her palm. Reassured, she adjusts her hair, fixes her makeup and reaches to take Joy's hand.

'Come on baby, let's go and socialize.'

Joy squeezes her hand, sharing a smile as Victoria leads her out into the gala, showing her off to every person she knew. She even proudly talked about their kids, and the anticipation she had about the birth of their baby. Joy stood there watching Victoria working the room, sipping her water and smiling. Placing her hand on her belly, she says quietly, 'Mommy's doing a great job working the room, isn't she?'

She feels a flutter against her palm and she sighs contentedly, sipping her water glass.

'It's rather silly, I feel as if I'm talking to myself…but I'm not.'

Another flutter was felt and Joy took another sip of water, as Victoria came up behind her, putting her arms around her.

'How are you feeling, darling? Did you eat anything yet? I was just asking because I haven't yet, and I thought we could return to our table. My feet in these Manalo Blahniks are killing me. I forgot how exhausting mingling can be sometimes. That and it helped build up an appetite.'

Joy smiled sweetly at her wife. 'I haven't yet,' and she looks at Victoria's shoes, pointing out, 'I told you those shoes were too much. I wore them last week, remember? I remember because I asked you to give me a foot massage after those daytime talk shows you had to appear on. Whoever thought six inch heels were great probably never tried them.'

Victoria laughs. 'But honey, you're six months pregnant. I don't know what you were thinking wearing them and now that I've worn them, even I cannot stand them. Tonight's going to require a foot massage for sure.'

Joy smiles sweetly as Victoria gets her meal from the buffet set up. 'Of course I would do that for you. It's only fair that I reciprocate.'

Victoria smiles as she piles food on her plate. 'This gala is lovely,' she muses, and then looks at her wife, touching her hand gently. 'Babe, you must try the crab puffs. Really, they're mind blowing.'

Joy continues to pick out food, smiling. 'I will, darling.'

They go through the line, and finally, they return to their table, sitting down. Victoria proceeds to eat, looking at her phone and checking her email, whilst Joy was eating, her other hand touching Victoria's arm.

'Babe, they're going to start speaking soon, what are you doing?'

Victoria smirks, 'Oh you'll see.'

Joy feels her clutch vibrate against her lap. She raises an eyebrow.

'Really? We're right next to each other. You could have just said it.'

Joy checks her phone, finding a text message. She reads it, and it says, _'My love looks stunning tonight. If we weren't in a public place…'_

Joy glares at Victoria, smirking. 'Is this your attempt at trying to be explicit to what you want in a text?'

Victoria grins and winks. She continues eating her food, and Joy puts her phone away, touching Victoria's hand.

'Finish eating and meet me in the restrooms.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Honey…'

Joy smiles sweetly. ' _I know_. Just meet me.'

Joy straightens her dress in front of the large mirror in the powder room. She gets a good look at herself, noting the changes in her figure as she's been with child. Joy hadn't gained a lot of weight, but she admired the curves she had developed in her hips and sides.

'I do look pretty good, I daresay.'

Joy smiles, fluffing her hair, and applying her lip gloss as the door to the powder room opened. It happened to be Victoria.

'Honey, you don't need any more lip gloss,' she says, putting her arms around Joy's waist gently. No one else was in the room; they were all listening to the speeches being made. To be polite, Victoria listened to some of them, and then ducked out quietly.

Victoria pressed a few gentle kisses against Joy's neck. 'I never thought we'd accomplish an intimate moment, in no other place than a powder room.'

Joy murmurs softly, and takes Victoria's hand. 'Baby, let's find a stall.'

They search around, finding the largest stall. Joy locks it, turning to Victoria.

'A quickie, and then we must rejoin the gala. Deal?'

Victoria pushes Joy against the door gently. Her palms rest against Joy's cheeks as she proceeds to make out with her. Slowly they move down her, and her fingers explore Joy's curves.

'Mm baby, you're really looking really fine right now,' Victoria says, her fingers reaching to fumble to unzip Joy's dress.

Joy sighs, and replies, 'Halfway please, love.'

Victoria nods, obliging her wife's request, and stops halfway with the zipper. She pushes the shoulders of the dress down, exposing Joy's shoulders and the tops of her breasts. She leans in, kissing Joy against her neck, trailing down her neck towards her collarbone, as Joy gasps. Her hands ran across Joy's bare back, tracing the indentation of her spine lightly as Joy shudders.

Victoria looks up; smiling slyly as she gently cups Joy's swollen breasts, her hands resting underneath. She kisses each one gently, and Joy whimpers softly at the feeling of Victoria's lips against her breasts.

'Mm…more,' she whispers huskily, and Victoria obliges, continuing to kiss her all over, her hands now moved to her thigh. She strokes it gently.

'Victoria, baby, I'd let you peel my dress off, but it was a hassle getting into it.'

Victoria nods; Joy's dress was pretty skin tight. Because of the fact that Joy couldn't find a good maternity dress she liked, Melanie suggested she buy something a few sizes bigger. Even this dress was tight on her. It hugged everything on her body, making it very apparent to people that Joy was indeed pregnant. But Joy paired it with a pair of heels she borrowed from Victoria, and she was good to go. Victoria looks at her, biting her lip.

'You're so stunning.'

Joy blushes a little, pressing Victoria against her chest gently.

'You are too, baby,' she leans down, kissing the top of her forehead gently.

Victoria's hand runs down the front of Joy's dress, until she reaches the bump. Gently, she rests her hand, and sighs.

'We must get back to the gala. This was interesting…but honey, it's not over. We'll finish this moment…at home. The girls are with Elka for the night, so it's you and I baby. This is not complete.'

Victoria traces a finger against Joy's spilled out cleavage. 'I'll help fix you up, honey. And you might want to fix your makeup. Just saying,' she says, again teasing Joy's chest with her finger, her manicured nail gliding gently across her cleavage. Joy shudders, leaning in to kiss Victoria against her neck.

'Thank you, love.'

Victoria fixes her hair and adjusts her dress. Motioning to Joy, she asks her to turn around.

'I'll help zip you up,' she says, carefully zipping as to make sure nothing spilled out. Joy turns to face her, and Victoria fixes the front. She notices Joy's chest spilling out of the top a little.

'Honey, do you mind? Your girls are peeking out…' she says, glaring at them, as she bit her lip. Joy blushes.

'Babe, I told you this dress was too tight still. I've had difficulty trying to keep them inside.' Victoria sighs, trying to help Joy cover up as much as possible. She tugs gently at the neckline trying to cover them. After a few minutes of struggle, they were covered.

'There we go, honey. Let's fix our hair and makeup, and try and go and enjoy the gala. As I said before, we will continue where we left off tonight…I promise. But for now, let's go enjoy ourselves at this event. Victoria needs to make her presence known, and show off her beautiful six months pregnant wife, Joy.'

Joy smiles sweetly, fixing her lipstick. Gently she is nuzzling against Victoria's cheek affectionately. 'You're so sweet, dear.'

Victoria smiles and presses her wife gently into a hug. 'I love you, my little spitfire.'

Joy smiles, as she hadn't heard that term of endearment out of her wife's mouth in quite a while. Silently, she holds out her hand. Looking at Victoria, she says, 'I love you too. Let's go out and you can proudly show me off.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her wife.' Alright then, let's go.'

They exit the powder room, holding each other's hands as they walk out into the large gathering.

It was late, and Victoria was getting ready for bed, as Joy was removing her makeup. Slipping into her silk nightgown, she flops on their bed, sighing.

'Glad that's over,' Victoria says, and soon after, Joy joins her, sitting next to her as she groans.

'I know. My feet are killing me.'

Victoria sits up and props her pillow up. She looks over at Joy.

'Honey, I can agree with that. I'm so sore.'

Joy leans in to kiss her gently. 'How about a foot massage? We'll trade them for each other.'

Victoria smiles, and says, 'My wife deserves one first.' Joy grins, and Victoria takes her foot and gently begins massaging it. As she massages, Victoria smiles.

'Did you have a good time, regardless?'

Joy sighs, placing a hand on her belly. 'The food was too good. The music we could do without…our little moment tonight totally made up for everything. Although I've never had sex or anything like it in a bathroom stall. Planes, yes. Bathrooms, nope.'

Victoria hits a sore spot on Joy's foot, and Joy groans.

'Babe, let me start your foot,' she says and Victoria gives her one of her feet. Joy kneads Victoria's foot, and Victoria sighs in relief.

'You always were the skilled one when it came to foot massages.'

Joy raises an eyebrow as Victoria sets Joy's foot down and picks up her other one. 'You're good at it too.'

Victoria smiles, kneading her other foot as Joy continued to massage Victoria's feet.

They finish, and sit there, cross-legged for a moment. Victoria reaches to touch Joy's belly, which peeked out a little under the teddy that Victoria had bought her.

Joy sighs, and places her hand over Victoria's.

'This is my favorite nightgown. I was so glad you got me a set of lingerie for Christmas. I always wanted to look sexy for my wife.'

Victoria bites her lip. 'You wore that on purpose, didn't you?'

Joy giggles softly. 'Of course not. It still fits.'

Victoria takes her manicured nail, tracing circles against Joy's belly. Gently her fingers tease Joy's belly button. She also spies the small heart etched on Joy's pelvic bone, and smiles as she traces the tattoo.

Victoria tugs at Joy's lacy panties, teasing her pelvic bone with her fingers, and then slips her hand inside. She pulls her fingers out, and Joy smiles. Snuggling in Victoria's arms, Victoria's hand rests against Joy's belly, and Joy sighs, nuzzling against Victoria's shoulder. The two women sit up a little, and Victoria, being the ever doting wife, helps prop Joy up.

'You're so thoughtful, dear…'

Victoria smiles, a finger tracing against Joy's belly.

'I just want you and our baby girl to be comfortable.'

Joy smiles, touching Victoria's hand. 'Honey, we are. Now come here and love me.'

Laughing, Victoria kisses her, and parts to look at Joy.

'You're really feisty tonight, 'Victoria says, her hand reaching up the slit on the top, feeling Joy's cool skin. Gently, she cups Joy's swollen breast in her hand, and Joy moans as Victoria proceeds to lean in, kissing Joy's breasts gently.

'I am, aren't I?' Joy says, breathy. She was taken aback by the feeling of Victoria's lips against her bare breasts. Victoria pauses, sighing.

'You are my little temptress,' she says, teasing Joy's pregnant belly with her fingers. She leans in to kiss it, gently dragging her lips against the roundness, slowly making her way up towards Joy's breasts. Pushing up the nightgown she sticks her head gently through, and mutters, 'Baby, this would be easier if you'd let me take it off.'

Joy raises an eyebrow. 'Honey, why didn't you just ask?' She scoots up, and loosens the string of her top of her teddy. She separates it and peels it off, revealing her bra and underwear only. Victoria thanks her with a soft kiss on the cheek.

'It's much easier, darling.'

She sighs and laps at Joy's breasts gently. Her teeth playfully tug at Joy's nipple, and Joy cries out a little.

Joy says, gasping. Victoria soon soothes her with a few soft kisses to her collarbone, to which Joy replies with soft moaning and nibbling against Victoria's ear gently.

'Baby, I wasn't trying to hurt you, what would make you feel better?' Victoria says, her fingers dancing against Joy's belly, the tips of her manicured nail gently grazing Joy's skin.

Joy sighs, 'You know my weakness,' she says, as she hums while Victoria explores her six and a half months pregnant belly. Joy was always a bit ticklish and Victoria used that to great advantage. She reaches her hand and gently tickles directly under Joy's belly.

'Jesus, Victoria…' Joy starts, and Victoria smiles. Joy sighs, and kisses Victoria.

'Hm, baby…' Victoria says, lying against Joy's stomach gently. Joy raises her eyebrow.

'What is it, dear?'

'Put the other set on, 'Victoria whispers, as she gently teases Joy's belly with her fingers. Joy groans as she finally gets up.

'Oh alright.' She says, digging in her drawer for the other set. Victoria wanted to see her in it; she had just bought the sexy outfit for Joy. She goes in the bathroom, only to come out moments later. Victoria smiles, as Joy leans in closer towards her. Kneeling, she pushes Joy's top open, exposing her belly. Victoria leans in, kissing against the middle of the belly, her palms resting against the sides. Joy just stands there as Victoria pauses, then looks up at her, and she nods, knowing what Victoria wanted. Joy finally lies next to Victoria, and Victoria explores her again, carefully as she kisses the underside of the belly, her lips moving upwards. Victoria's butterfly kisses against Joy's smooth porcelain skin made Joy's skin crawl with delight. Victoria teases the belly button with her tongue, before gently pressing a kiss.

'Victoria…' Joy says, her breath a little taken aback.

Her wife looks up with a smile, and Joy smiles. 'You want to snuggle, I'm rather in the mood for it.'

Victoria, taking any chance to be near Joy, nods and carefully moves to lie near her wife. Joy lets Victoria take her in her arms, appearing as she was protecting her and their baby from harm's way. Victoria's hand slips gently under Joy's belly, cupping it in her hand. Joy sighs, content.

'Tori, baby…you can if you want, just let me adjust myself so your hand can be freer,' Joy says, and Victoria obliges, and Joy adjusts her belly and Victoria lies in front of her, facing her. She lifts the mesh see through, and places her palm on the center of Joy's belly. Joy places her hand on top. Soon enough, they feel a flutter against their palms.

'She kicked.' Joy said, and Victoria smiles.

_‘Victoria…’_

_‘Tori, honey…’_

Victoria wakes up, looking at the glowing alarm clock on her nightstand. The time read barely after three in the morning. She yawns and turns to find Joy, wide awake. Rubbing her eyes, she smiles a little.

‘Babe, what’s wrong? Are you alright?’

Joy looks at her, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight which was peeking through their drapes. Victoria always loved how Joy’s eyes seemed to have that sparkle when the moon cast a glow upon them. Smiling, she looks at Victoria.

‘I’m fine…’

Victoria looks at her, and then touches her wife’s belly gently. ‘Our baby?’

Joy smiles again coyly, ‘Kicking like a kicker for an American football team.’

Victoria, a bit frustrated, then asks, ‘Then why did you wake me up then?’  Joy smiles and puts a finger to Victoria’s lips, silencing her.

‘Hush, love…I don’t want the kids to wake up,’ she says, leaning in to kiss Victoria against her lips. Victoria nods; distracted some by the sudden kiss, but Joy’s lips were so soft…she couldn’t resist them. She whimpers softly as they pull apart, but they didn’t pull apart for long. Joy wraps her arms around Victoria’s neck, kissing her again gently.

‘What did I do to deserve this attention at this ungodly hour?’

Joy pauses and smiles at her wife. ‘Shut up, darling…you’ve woken me up for attention before…now it’s my turn to. I’m making it even.’

Victoria sighs contentedly and lets Joy kiss her again, as she herself ran her fingers through the messy somewhat tangled ringlets smattered across Joy’s pillow.

‘Are you wearing it still…?’ Victoria whispers.

Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow, somewhat confused by what Victoria asked. ‘Huh, what?’

Victoria whispers again in response,’ The gorgeous lace teddy.’

Joy nods, ‘I put it back on earlier while you were sleeping. I like the feel of it against my body. You really know my taste in lingerie.’

Victoria smiles, slipping her hand under the covers. She could feel the mesh against her fingers. Smiling she toys with the bow on it. Joy grins, and loosens the bow a little. Victoria kisses her cheek as a sign of thanks, and slips her hand through the open slit. They lay there for a few moments in silence as Victoria reaches to find a position she was comfortable with. She finally rests her palm against Joy’s belly and Joy sighs contentedly.

‘I like you like this. Attentive…’

Victoria smiles sweetly, pressing a kiss against Joy’s cheek. ‘Thanks for the compliment, baby.’

She smiles, and reaches for Victoria’s hand, and grasps it.

‘Babe?’

Victoria looks at her, ‘Yes, sweetheart?’

‘Do you think I’m still beautiful?’

Victoria brushes Joy’s hair with her free hand away from her face. ‘Oh baby, you’re gorgeous…and sexy.’

Joy raises an eyebrow, ‘Victoria, be honest.’

Victoria sighs, and presses a kiss against Joy’s forehead.

‘I am being honest, honey…you are. Even at six months pregnant and a busy mother of two with one on the way….you’re gorgeous and glowing and terribly sexy,’ Victoria says, biting her lip. Joy blushes.

‘You are so sweet, darling.’ Joy smiles and nuzzles against Victoria’s bare shoulder. Victoria gently strokes her hair.

‘Three months from now, we’ll have our baby girl here,’ she says, leaning in to kiss Joy. Joy smiles. She was tired of being pregnant. This time around was different. She was finding herself having to take it easy more. Victoria could feel how tired her wife was and picked up the housework. No matter how unfamiliar Victoria was with cleaning, she tried her very best to keep the kids out of Joy’s hair when she took her naps, or she got a babysitter to look after them while she took care of Joy when Joy’s morning sickness was at it’s very worst. Victoria held her when she wanted to be held, gave her foot rubs when she asked for them, or even gave her a tummy rub when she was feeling nauseated. Joy was extremely grateful for everything and she made sure every day she gave Victoria just as much attention as Victoria gave to her.

‘Victoria, just so you’re aware, this is our last baby. I don’t think my body can handle this anymore, and at my age…I’m getting too old to carry any more kids.’

Victoria leans in, pressing a kiss against Joy’s cheek. ’Aww, babe…I know this time around has been really rough. Joy smiles weakly, and nods.

‘I’m really glad we’re together.’

‘I feel the same, babe. Every single day of my life I’m glad you’re my wife.’

 

Victoria lies there on her yoga mat, staring up into the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day, and she had the day off from shooting. Calmly, she sits up, and proceeds to do a cobra pose, stretching out her body, gently and carefully. Just as she was doing so, Joy walks onto their porch, carrying a pitcher of lemonade. Victoria noticed that Joy was there. Quickly she breaks her pose, and gets up to help her pregnant wife set the pitcher on the table next to the lawn chairs.

‘Thanks, love, ‘Joy says, kissing Victoria’s cheek affectionately. Victoria smiles and helps her sit down, then pours Joy a glass of lemonade. Victoria then pours another glass for herself, and sits in the adjoining chair next to Joy’s.

Victoria takes a sip, and says, ‘This is nice, isn’t it? The girls are playing in the backyard, and we’re enjoying ourselves. I knew buying a home would be a dream come true.’

Victoria and Joy had decided it was time they had moved out of the condo, as it was getting cramped, and with the baby due, they needed more room. After weeks of searching, they found themselves a nice home—charming and quaint, with lots of backyard. Joy was due in less than two months and the nursery was still being painted and decorated, but Victoria knew it was well worth the hiring of a decorator because she wanted their baby’s room to be warm and welcoming. All the other rooms were complete except the baby’s room. She looks over to see Joy, smiling.

‘Honey, what are you thinking about?’ Joy asks, placing her hand on Victoria’s.

Victoria smiles sweetly, squeezing her wife’s hand. ‘Oh, just about the fact that we’ve got a lovely home, and that for the next month and a half, we can just relax and focus on us, the girls and the baby.’

Joy leans in to kiss her cheek gently. ‘It is a lovely thought,’ she says, taking a sip of the lemonade, and makes a face.

‘Not enough sugar, dear…won’t you be a sweetheart and get me the bowl of sugar cubes?’

Victoria gets up and as she heads inside gently pats Joy’s leg.

‘I’ll be back in a jiffy.’

Victoria heads into the kitchen and grabs the bowl of sugar cubes. Rushing back out, she hands the bowl to Joy, who plants a kiss on Victoria’s lips.

‘Thank you, I would have gotten them myself, but I’m whooped.’

Victoria nods, and takes a sip of the lemonade, then puts the glass on the table. She reaches over to take Joy’s hand in her own.

‘It will all be over soon, baby girl…so what would you like to do tonight?’

Joy raises an eyebrow. ‘Victoria, lovey did you forget? Melanie is in town and wanted to meet us for dinner, she’s wanted to for months but with our schedule...’

Victoria sighs, ‘Sadie had a recital.’

Joy replies, ‘Yes, and Melanie understood that.  What about the night that we were out at the country club for ballroom dancing?’

Victoria groans. ‘Joy, we had to back out…we had paid for the food and the evening months before Melanie was asking.’

Joy rolls her eyes. ‘Jesus, Victoria…she’s our best friend. And ever since we moved to Toronto, we’ve been blowing her off, whether it was for couples’ time together, or one of the kids was sick, or an important event. I don’t want to lose her as our friend, we three have been through a lot together, and babe…you know that.’

Victoria frowns. She felt bad that they kept blowing Melanie off. In the past year and a half, they hardly spent time with their friend. Leaning in closer to Joy, she takes her wife in her arms.

‘Baby, baby…we’ll get dinner with Melanie, and then afterwards, we’ll make time for us. I feel bad we have yet to learn the art of balancing our friendship with Mel with our love life, and the kids’ activities.’

Joy nuzzles Victoria’s shoulder gently. ‘I’m sorry I got mad, love…I guess parenting and we being together really did change our friendship with Melanie, didn’t it?’

Victoria sighed, ‘I’m afraid so. But this is normal, remember how we felt when Melanie was with Pete?’

Joy nodded. Melanie spent so much time with Pete that she completely forgot to spend time with them.

‘I guess love does funny things, doesn’t it, my dear?’

Victoria kisses her wife gently, and smiles. ‘It sure does. Makes you act in ways that you normally wouldn’t because you’re so enchanted with that person that you hang on their every word.’

Joy smiles, ‘That’s true. But we should get something nice picked out to wear, the nanny’s coming over to watch the girls, and we’re going somewhere fancy so, dress nice babe.’

Victoria rolls her eyes. ‘I know, sweetheart.’

Laughing, Joy rests her palm on her stomach. ‘I know we’ll have fun catching up with Mel. It will be like old times…just us three. And then tonight, we’ll have our quality time, just as always.’

Victoria rests her head against Joy’s shoulder and Joy smiles, running her fingers through Victoria’s hair. She presses a few soft kisses against Victoria’s forehead, and Joy then takes Victoria’s hand, pulling her inside.

‘Come with me, baby…we need to get ready, and I want your opinion on an outfit.’

Melanie takes a sip of her third martini.

‘Marriage has really done both of you well, hasn’t it?’

Joy smiles, her hand clasping Victoria’s bare thigh. The three women were sitting in the living room, enjoying martinis…well, except Joy since she was pregnant. Sipping her mineral water, Joy looks into Victoria’s eyes, sharing a mutual smile.

‘It has. Sixth time’s the charm, ‘Victoria smiles at Melanie, taking a sip of her martini. Melanie smiles, and looks around at the house. She marvels at the fact that it’s so beautifully decorated and could tell that Joy and Victoria really worked to make it their home.

‘How’s the nursery coming along? Last time I heard from you guys, you were arguing over paint colors. Did you guys settle on something?’

Joy smiles at the question, remembering the argument she and Victoria had on what to paint the baby’s room. Victoria wanted something in the blue family, whereas Joy wanted something either in the red or pink spectrum.

‘We decided on Morning Heather, it’s this gorgeous purple color. They’re to start painting in the next few weeks.’

Melanie nods, smiling. ‘That’s good…so when’s the baby due?’

Joy rests her palm against her stomach, and says, ‘In about a month and a half, they’re going to do the last sonogram soon. Victoria’s excited; she’s got sonogram pictures all over her office of the baby. She shows the pictures all the time.’

Melanie coos. ‘Aw Victoria…your maternal side is showing.’

Victoria beams, and places her hand against Joy’s belly. ‘I know. It’s still so surreal how I’m a parent again, and this time…taking an active role in their lives. I can’t wait for our little Jules.’

Looking at both of them, Melanie looks quite surprised.

‘You have a name picked already? That’s such a cute choice!’

Exchanging glances, Joy and Victoria share a mutual grin and Victoria affectionately pats Joy’s belly.

‘It fits her perfectly. Jules…I like the way it rolls off my tongue.’

Joy smiles sweetly at her wife. ‘It does sound nice, and it fits well with our last names. That’s been the hardest part, finding names for the girls that sound good with both our last names.’

Melanie nods. She remembered how that felt when she was picking names for both her daughter and son.

‘I do have to agree, Joy. It’s not that easy. Now it’s been a lovely afternoon and evening with you guys. I’ve missed spending time with both of you.’

Joy smiles at Melanie. ‘We do too. It would be so much easier if you were closer.’

Melanie nods sadly. ‘I know…and then we could see each other more often. Just like the old days.’

Victoria smiles and looks at Joy. ‘Well, you’re welcome to drop by any time you’re in the area. And maybe after the baby’s born you can come and see the baby and meet her.’

Melanie raises her wine glass to her lips. Taking a sip she smiles.

‘I’d like that. I can’t wait to meet her.’

 

 

 


	2. Part Deux

Victoria takes a magnet and sticks the latest sonogram to the fridge. Beaming proudly, she turns to Joy.

‘I can’t wait. Soon enough she’ll be here.’

Victoria slips behind her wife, her arms resting comfortably around Joy’s waist. She kisses her gently as Joy sets the glasses in the sink. Sharing a smile, Joy continues to finish her task, while listening. Continuing her train of thought, Victoria smiles.

‘It’s just you and I tonight. Sadie’s at a sleepover, Alexie’s spending the night with Mel.’

Joy grins. ‘I know, love…and it’s time we rarely get. Want to…um, fool around a little while watching television?’

Victoria kisses Joy against the nape of her neck. ‘Mm, baby…sounds wonderful.’

Joy smirks, setting the rest of the dishes in the sink. ‘These can be done later. Right now, I know someone who’s wanted to dote on me since the doctor’s appointment earlier today. I could use a little fooling around.’

Victoria smiles, and leads Joy to the couch. Picking up the remote, she finds something on television.

‘We’ll probably hardly pay attention to it anyway,’ she says with a laugh. Joy sits down and Victoria joins her. She puts her hand against Joy’s stomach. Joy smiles sweetly, leaning in to kiss her.

‘Our baby’s absolutely perfect, ‘she muses and Victoria smiles, pushing the blouse up to kiss Joy’s belly. Looking up, she says, ‘Sure is. Although this time around you haven’t had it easy with this pregnancy, I’m glad we got another chance.’

Victoria gets up and puts her arm around Joy, and wraps the other gently around her waist, her hand against Joy’s stomach. She stretches her fingers a little, and Joy smiles.

‘You’re in an attentive mood tonight, love. And yes, I do agree. I’m glad we got another chance.’

Victoria smiles, and kisses her wife and then looks at her with a smile.

‘I sure am. What are you in the mood for?’

Joy grins, and says, ‘I’m up for anything.’

Victoria nods, and proceeds to pull Joy’s shirt up more, and removes it with the help of Joy. She leans in, kissing Joy against the nape of her neck, and then moving towards the collarbone and finally Joy’s breasts. Victoria notes how swollen they were, and gently gropes one, than the other. Brushing kisses against her chest, she then carefully brushes kisses against Joy’s stomach, and slowly makes her way towards Joy’s pelvic bone. Tugging against her shorts, she manages to kiss there a little bit, but realizes if she wants more, she’d have to remove Joy’s shorts. Joy looks at her and says, ‘Just unbutton and go from there.’

Victoria with a flick of her finger, she unbuttons them and slips her hand inside. She first quick squeezes Joy’s butt, then slips her hand in Joy’s panties. She teases Joy’s most sensitive spots with her fingers, making Joy quiver and tremble at the feeling of Victoria’s fingers against her most sensitive area. Victoria teases, feeling her wife’s wetness against her fingertips. Joy‘s breathing becomes shallow and labored, and she manages to whisper,’Fuck me.’

Victoria smirks at Joy’s word choice. She gently fingers Joy, taking precautions as the doctor had recommended her to do. Joy clamors onto Victoria as she gently fingers her. Victoria’s other hand caresses Joy’s sides and her lips gently press soft kisses all over as she continues. Joy whimpers and moans as Victoria finds all of Joy’s favorite spots.

‘You know me too well, darling.’

Finally Joy is ready, and says, breathily, ‘Say my name.’

Victoria looks at her, planting a few soft kisses against her cheek.

‘My dearest Joy.’

At that moment, Victoria releases her fingers, and soon after, Joy climaxes coming to rest in Victoria’s arms. Victoria smiles, her head resting against Joy’s stomach.

‘I love listening to the baby’s heartbeat,’ she says smiling as she leans up a little and turns to kiss Joy’s belly. Joy smiles.

‘This is fun. I get a little sex and some quality time with my favorite person…my wife.’

Joy smiles, taking in every moment of time she has with Victoria. Once the baby was born, they’d have a lot to do. No longer was it only looking after two kids, they’d have a third, and with Alexie still being young, it would be a baby, a toddler and a young child to look after. They were three little girls, and with three very different personalities. And one of them was to be born in less than two months. Joy was excited. They had the nursery decorated, and everything ready to go. And Victoria saved every sonogram, she looked forward to the day that she could hold their child. She lays against Joy’s stomach, continuing to listen to the heartbeat of their child.

‘I can’t wait for her to be here, ‘Victoria says quietly, her ear still pressed against Joy’s stomach. Joy runs her fingers through Victoria’s hair, grinning.

‘I can’t wait for her either.’

Victoria looks up at her wife, smiling. ‘Are you ready for this again, sweetheart? Diaper changes and all that goes with it?’

Joy nods. ‘As ready as I’ll ever be. This is the last time I think I’ll be pregnant again, love. Three kids are enough, and at our ages, both real age and fake, I think it’s enough.’

Victoria laughs, ‘You do have a point.’ She smiles, absentmindedly tracing circles against Joy’s stomach, her fingers still tracing against Joy’s bare skin. Joy shivers at the touch of Victoria’s nails against her bare skin. Leaning down she presses a kiss against Victoria’s forehead.

‘I love you, ‘she whispers, grinning. Victoria looks up with a smile.

_‘I love you too, my spitfire.’_


End file.
